plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-Not Attack
Wall-Not Attack is an achievement that can be obtained on the PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It requires the player to complete ZomBotany or ZomBotany 2 without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. It is regarded to be very difficult as these defensive plants stop the peas shot by Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies. Origins The achievement's name is a pun on the phrase "will not attack." Strategies Tips The Garlic is a necessity on most strategies, due to its lane diversion that makes Peashooter Zombies shoot into empty rows. However, it should be used with caution, as while peas from Peashooter Zombies hit plants for a third of a bite, they hit Garlic with the power of a normal bite, although some players use this as an advantage as it can take 21 hits and acts as a better Wall-nut. Also, many strategies use Potato Mine, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Spikeweed, and Spikerock because they cannot be hit by peas fired by Peashooter Zombies. Plants that attack other lanes are also recommended, but not needed. You could use Garlic to fend zombies away from a lane of Sunflowers, and use Spikeweeds since they can't get hit. Instant kills will help you earlier in the level. Strategy 1 This achievement is a little hard to beat, since defensive plants are usually a must in this mini-game, as Peashooter Zombies can attack from afar. But with the right strategy, this achievement will become easy to earn. It might be easier to earn this achievement if you choose plants to block other plants that are doing a lot of damage to the Zombotanies. Choose the following plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Squash (optional) *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Garlic Buy the rake as well. First, plant Sunflowers in in the first, third and fifth lanes, but if there is a rake on it, don't plant anything in that row yet. Then, when the second zombie comes, use Garlic to divert it, then, use Potato Mine. Repeat this and lay down double Garlics in the first, third and fifth lanes until multiple zombies come, then start laying down Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. Then once you can afford it, plant Gloom-shrooms on lane three behind the Garlics. Once you have a row of spike plants on lanes 2 and 4, plant three Gloom-shrooms on lane 3 behind Garlics, you should do fine. Remember though, regularly replace Garlics if they are nearly fully eaten. Alternatively, you can use Squash in addition to Potato Mine and Imitater Potato Mine to earn a decent amount of sun first. Spikeweed and Spikerock should be sufficient to fight off the zombies if you do not have Gloom-shroom. If you find you have sun to spare, you may also plant Twin Sunflowers to get more sun, possibly also earning you the Sunny Days or Flower Power achievements. Another strategy Select the following plants: *Sunflower *Garlic *Potato Mine And any other shooting plants. First, plant Sunflowers on the first and fifth lanes, and put Garlic in front. Use Potato Mines to kill the zombies. Then put Garlic in front of the other lanes, as they can withstand a fair amount of damage. Then put your shooting plants behind the Garlic. Remember to replace the Garlic. Another strategy to get the achievement Pyromaniac at the same time Bring the following plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Doom-shroom *Ice-shroom *Coffee Bean *Garlic Start by planting as many Sunflowers as you can in the first, third, and fifth lanes. Plant two Garlics at the front of these to divert all the zombies into two lanes. Remember to replace your Garlics often. Plant Potato Mines ahead of zombies, as peas will pass over them. Use Cherry Bombs for small groups of zombies, Jalapenos for lanes full of zombies and Doom-shrooms for large waves of zombies. Plant Sunflowers, Potato Mines and other cheap plants to hold off zombies long enough for a plant to recharge if you need to. Also use Ice-shrooms to hold off a lot of zombies at once. Just be careful not to use any Lawn Mowers or Garden Rakes, or you will not get Pyromaniac at the same time. Another Strategy Pick the following: *Puff-shroom *Doom-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Coffee Bean Any other plants you will think will be useful. but never put Sun-shrooms. As you get more sun than it gives, and it requires a Coffee Bean, hence making it even more expensive. Some plants are small enough to dodge the Peashooter Zombie's attacks. For example, Puff-shrooms can easily take down Peashooter Zombies. However, Wall-nut Zombies will need more firepower. You can use a Doom-shroom or Hypno-shroom. Using this strategy you may also get the Good Morning achievement. Don't be afraid to use Lawn Mowers at anytime, unless it is the beginning of the level. Good Morning *Coffee Bean *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *And your choice of any mushroom First plant Puff-shrooms on all the lanes and only collect sun from the sky. You shouldn't plant any Sun-shrooms and wake them up. You can survive on just the sun from the sky. When the first Zombie comes, you should have 75 or more sun by this point, plant a Coffee Bean on the Puff-shroom in that lane. Plant five more Puff-shrooms in the lane directly in front but you shouldn't wake them up. They will serve as a time consumer for the zombies. Plant another five Puff-shrooms behind the awake mushrooms and wake those up to. Once that is done, plant two or three rows of Sun-shrooms. Now you can wake them up. Even when they grow to full size, the peas will not hit them. Replace any gaps in the time consumer row of shrooms and wake them up (optional). Even in the waves this strategy will work. Just replace any Puff-shrooms and you will get the achievement, and possibly Good Morning. Strategy 5 Select these plants: *Sunflower **Twin Sunflower (optional) *Threepeater *Garlic *Potato Mine *Spikeweed **Spikerock (optional) *Other instants of your choice. First, start of by collecting sun from the sky, and place Garlic in the far right column, in rows two and four. After that, place Potato Mines in the far left column, in rows one, three, and five. Because of Potato Mine's long recharge, it's recommended to wait and find out which row the zombies come in and place the potato mines there. After that, begin placing Sunflowers in the two far left columns in rows two and four. Keep using Potato Mines and other instants to take out zombies until your have enough sun to place a Threepeater. Put the Threepeater in front of Sunflowers, in rows two and four. These should now defeat Peashooter Zombies. (Optional) Save up and turn all the Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers. Now, place Spikeweed in rows one, three, and five. Remember to replace Garlics when they are eaten, they are vital to win. Also, replace Potato Mines when they get blown up. On the final wave, zombies build up in rows, so use instants to finish them all off. Congratulations, you earned Wall-Not Attack! Strategy 6 Easy and simple. Needs: *Potato Mine *Garlic *Sunflower *Spikeweed *Any instants you want. Plant two Sunflowers in the same lane. When the first zombie comes, use a Potato Mine to kill it. Keep delaying the zombies with Potato Mines until you have six or five Sunflowers in the same lane. Plant a Garlic in front of the Sunflowers as well as in the rows even to it (e.g. rows two and four). If you put Sunflowers in lane three, then put the garlics in lanes three and five. Then plant three Spikeweeds in the rows that don't have Garlics. Use Potato Mines and other instants for the Wall-nut Zombies and replenish Garlic when it cries. Strategy 7 by ZombieNinja723 Plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Lily Pad *Cattail *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Scaredy-shroom (strongly advised) The rake is also highly advised. First, place Sunflowers on the leftmost column and upgrade them to Twin Sunflowers. Use Scaredy-shrooms to prevent Peashooter Zombies from destroying your Sunflowers. Puff-shrooms won't work because they are too short and will avoid the peas. Start placing Cattails in the pool to kill Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies. These can also destroy Wall-nut and Tall-nut Zombies. Place Repeaters on rows one, two, five, and six to help destroy the zombies that come onto those rows. If a Squash Zombie appears, place a Scaredy-shroom in its path to make it kill itself. If a Jalapeno Zombie comes on the screen, kill it immediately or else it will wipe out a lot of your plants. Cherry Bombs and Squash should be used in an emergency. Instant and One Use Plants Strategy By Extreme swag You need: * Sunflower * Squash * Cherry-Bomb * Jalapeno * Spikeweed * Potato Mine * Rake (You need it for extra time planting the Sunflowers) You got to plant the Sunflowers at rows that don't have Rakes, after that plant Potato Mines. If zombies already came, use Jalapenos, Squashes or Cherry-Bombs to give you even more time to plant Potato Mines. If you got a row with no plants, use Spikeweed to give you even more defense. When the Wall-Nut Zombies start coming, be sure to got a Squash to kill them. If everything goes wrong, Jalapenos and Cherry-Bombs will help you. Money farm Strategy By TheShinyLucarioMaster NOTE:You need 8 or more slots to get the achievement while farming money. You need: * Sunflower * Potato Mine * Spikeweed * Garlic * Marigold * Fume-Shroom * Gloom-shroom * Coffee Bean You can also use Twin Sunflower or Imitater (Marigold) if you have 9 or 10 slots. Start by planting a Sunflower in either lane 1, 3 or 5. Then when a Zombie Peashooter appears in one of these lanes, plant a Garlic on the lane it's on and plant a Potato Mine on the lane it's on. Then keep doing it. Plant 3 Spikeweed on lanes 2 and 4 and plant the Marigolds between the Garlic and start picking up the money then plant 3 Fume-Shrooms in lane 3 between the 2 Marigolds and 2 Garlics. Then upgrade them to Gloom-shroom and wake them up with the Coffee Beans (You can do that before upgrading them). And if your Garlics get eaten or pea'd, plant another one. I got this strategy from here. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Wall-Not Attack (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.89|By See also *ZomBotany *Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Tall-nut *Sproing! Sproing! *ZomBotany zombies How would you rate Wall-Not Attack's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Nintendo DSiWare achievements Category:IOS achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:ZomBotany Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Day